Resumption
by Ioannis
Summary: What did Adalbert see, Yuuri wondered?


**Something different this time! I'm a fan of the Adalyuu ship, so I figured I would try to write a brief AU piece with the pairing in mind. Dedicated to mi a more Auto, who requested a blind!Yuuri fic to begin with. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Adalbert," Yuuri whined, half-heartedly smacking the well-armored man the shoulder, "put me <em>down<em>."

Adalbert gave a grunt of acknowledgement, gently placing the young man on his feet. Yuuri straightened his jacket, and then absentmindedly reached out an arm towards Adalbert. The blond Mazoku complied with Yuuri's silent request, tucking the thin arm around his own, and then they were briskly walking down the hallway.

The two Mazoku were late for a strategy meeting. Yuuri felt somewhat silly – after all, _he_ had been the one to ask Adalbert to escort him around the garden, but it was Adal who was going to get in trouble for their tardiness. When his guard had realized the time, the muscular man had literally picked up the king (much to his embarrassment) and bolted up the nearest flight of stairs, knowing the longer Gwendal was forced to wait on them, the more annoyed the eldest of Cheri's sons would be.

After a few moments of hurried steps (Yuuri concentrating on not tripping over his feet while leaving the navigating to Adal for now), they reached their destination. Adal released Yuuri's arm and opened the door for his king, leaving Yuuri to walk in ahead of him.

"Your Majesty." Came Gwendal's voice across the room.

Yuuri heard the sound of several chairs scraping backwards as everyone in the room stood upon his entrance.

"Sit, please." Yuuri waved a hand, and the resulting scraping of chairs and soft whispers of cloth told him that his command had been heeded.

He reached out a hand, knowing where his chair would be after visiting this particular room so many times before. He heard the heavy clunk of the door closing as he found his seat, and then the heavy footsteps of Adal's boots followed as the man took his position behind the king.

"Is everybody here?"

"Yes." Was Gwendal's reply, the gruffness of the Mazoku's voice hinting at the annoyance the man was feeling.

Yuuri gave his best sheepish grin, folding his hands together in front of him.

"Sorry about that, Gwendal. Couldn't for the life of me find my socks this morning. Had to go all the way down to the maid's wing to get some. It was quite the adventure."

Yuuri heard the subtle snort Adalbert gave at the lie, both of them knowing that Yuuri was covering for his escort, but he didn't let his face give anything away. Wolfram's exasperated sigh from his left made his grin widen to wolfish proportions.

"It can't be helped." Conrad chuckled softly from his near right. "Gunter, the report?"

"Yes." Gunter's voice drifted from slightly beyond Conrad. "The group of bandits has sent a reply with our messenger, stating they are under new leadership and are extending offers of a truce. They will release the stolen property if they are allowed to meet with His Majesty and discuss their conditions."

"I'll do it." Yuuri nodded curtly.

"That is hardly appropriate." Adalbert growled out behind him, taking a step forward and laying a thick hand on the back Yuuri's chair.

Yuuri twisted slightly in his seat, flicking his unseeing gaze in Adal's direction.

"Inappropriate, Lord von Grantz?"

There was a slight pause, everyone in the room knowing how Yuuri disliked being questioned. But Adal was special. That man could get away with it.

"Sire, with your condition…" Gunter started, hesitant to finish the sentence.

"We can't just send a blind person out into the boondocks to meet with a bunch of bandits." Wolfram interrupted curtly, with his usual tact.

Yuuri threw up his hands with an exasperated sigh, then crossed his arms and slumped in his chair. They _always_ did this to him.

"We can have them send a group of representatives to the castle." Conrad suggested, doing his best to appease Yuuri.

"There will be no bandits of any kind roaming these halls." Gwendal grunted with finality.

"Or the Capitol." Wolfram agreed.

Yuuri sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. He was starting to get a headache.

"We'll meet them half-way." Yuuri said. "Gwendal, arrange for a parlay along the border of Grantz territory. Far enough away that there will be no need for them to come to the Capitol."

"Your Majesty—" Gwendal began to argue, but Yuuri held up a hand, silencing him.

"What the bandits have stolen is livestock and farming equipment essential to the lives of our rural citizens. It is too expensive for them to replace on their own, and winter is fast approaching. The safe return of their property takes precedence over my convenience."

No one spoke up immediately, but Yuuri could feel the unhappy emotions in the air around him. Adal's breathing was pensive behind him, and Yuuri could feel the man's uneasy grip on his chair.

But no one questioned Yuuri. Not this time.

"The bandits are likely looking for a way to survive the winter, as well." Conrad murmured after a few silent moments, "They will probably request grain and other supplies as part of their truce."

"The supplies couldn't possibly come from the castle's coffers." Wolfram huffed, the creak of his chair suggesting he was leaning back. "We're facing a hard enough winter as it is. The Capitol could face repercussions."

"Contact the Spitzweg and Radford houses," Gwendal sighed, "They have strong agricultural sectors. They should be able to spare a ton of grain or two."

"Spitzweg will comply," Gunter chimed in, "but Radford will ask for something in return. What do we have that we can offer them?"

Yuuri sighed quietly and leaned back in his seat. It was going to be a long meeting.

* * *

><p>"Yuuri," Adalbert rumbled from behind the king, breaking the silence of Yuuri's meditation, "I don't like this."<p>

Yuuri shifted where he stood, his body leisurely leaning against the balcony overlooking the garden as he soaked in the warmth of the day's sunset.

"You always say that." Yuuri sighed.

He traced the scratches on the slab of the balcony, signs of the people that had lived in this castle for thousands of years were etched in the stone. Who had stood where has was now standing? Julia had, probably.

A large but gentle hand caressed the back of Yuuri's neck, calloused fingers catching on the fine strands there. Yuuri unconsciously leaned into the touch.

"Those bandits are bad news." Adal murmured grimly.

"Voice your displeasure all you like, Adal," Yuuri replied with a hint of a smile in his voice, "but my decision is final. It has to be done."

Yuuri turned to face his protector, the man who had grown so close to him ever since he arrived here years ago. The man sparked strange feelings within him, and memories he could hardly describe. Furthermore, Yuuri had been born blind and always believed he would never amount to much- but under this man's care, Yuuri had flourished as the Maoh. Yuuri loved this man.

"You worry too much." Yuuri said cheerfully, giving Adal his brightest smile.

Cool hands lifted to either side of Yuuri's face, and the double-black could feel the blond Mazoku's eyes on him, studying him. What did Adalbert see, Yuuri wondered?

"You always say that." Adalbert glowered, and Yuuri laughed.

Standing on his tip-toes, Yuuri leaned forward and kissed Adal on the cheek (it had taken forever to get his aim right, the man was so _tall_). Yuuri felt the man relax next to him.

"It'll be alright, Adal." Yuuri hummed, wrapping his arms around broad shoulders. "You'll be right there with me, after all."

"Like I always am." Adalbert slowly folded his arms around Yuuri's waist.

"Like you always are." Yuuri agreed happily, and kissed Adalbert again.

* * *

><p><strong>Adalbert is so interesting to write... Anyways, hope you guys liked it! Please leave a review if you enjoyed this fic, or have any suggestions for it. 'Till next time~<strong>


End file.
